Twilight Quick Fics
by plainjanedee
Summary: I have so many little flash fics now, I thought it would be easier to put them all in one place. Some funny, some sweet, some smut, some a little on the dark side... All of them - 500 word flash fics I'm an avid Jacob Black fan, so he almost always gets the girl. Almost. Rated M to cover every manner of sin. Details will be in each individual header.
1. A Moment's Relief

**Pairing:** Bella's on her own

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Tragedy? I guess it depends on your POV

**Word Count:** 500

**Prompt: **The Weeknd – Wicked Games (see it on youtube - it's NSFW or small ears)

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

A Moment's Relief

Bella stared into the mirror, putting on her make-up for the evening. She was drinking, trying to get to the right stage of inebriation to perform properly for the night. She needed a few drinks to relax her mind and it somehow worked on her body, too. Always surprising, her clumsiness disappeared when she reached a couple ticks past buzz. Most people got stumbling drunk; Bella got graceful.

More proof that her mind was wired backwards.

She was having a bad day. She was exiting the nail salon that afternoon, and she'd seen a tall man with tanned skin, black hair and muscular shoulders. She froze, waiting for him to turn around; terrified of him turning around. A woman with auburn hair and olive skin walked directly into his embrace while Bella stood there, not breathing, until he turned enough to see his profile. It wasn't Jacob. Bella covered her face with her hands, not sure if she felt relief or disappointment.

That was trigger enough. She spent the rest of the day fighting off the memories, the overwhelming guilt, self-loathing, and the eternal yearning... for _him_.

She lit a cigarette and took a long, soothing drag, closing her eyes. She exhaled, and it helped, but she needed more than alcohol tonight. Bella finished her drink and went to the manager's office.

She knocked on the half-opened door. "What can I do for you, Dollface?" Jimmy asked with a smirk. Bella froze her face so she wouldn't grimace; his voice slid over her skin like a greasy film she couldn't wash off.

"Hey, Jimmy, I was wondering if you had a little something for me," Bella said, looking at the wall behind his head.

Jimmy smirked. She'd been on and off the wagon more times than he could count, but he preferred when she was _off_. She was open to suggestion when she was off. "Dollface, I will always have a little something whenever you want it. You never have to worry about that. Come over here, I'll take care of you."

This time she couldn't contain the grimace, but she hid it by turning to shut the door. She went to sit in the chair beside his desk, putting her arm across the top. She looked away, while he tied-off the tourniquet around her bicep. She held her breath, waiting for it.

In just a few heartbeats, she felt the needle pierce her skin, and then a few heartbeats after that, all the anxiety and memories turned to smoke, and disappeared. Bella breathed out a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks, Jimmy. I have to finish getting ready."

Jimmy smiled, "Ok, see you after the show, Dollface." Bella nodded and walked back to her dressing area.

At her vanity, she slipped into her heels and out of her robe. Moments later, she heard her musical cue. _Belladonna_ walked onto the stage as the music started. She grabbed onto the pole, losing herself, only aware of her movement and the music.


	2. Bet On It

**Pairing:** Bella/Jacob

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor/Friends/Fluff

**Word Count:** 500

**Prompt: phrase - **"He's not an idiot, you know."

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Bet On It

Bella and Jacob walked the beach. Jake was annoyed at the hassle getting Bella to the bonfire. It took whining and snarky remarks, but he picked Bella up before sunset.

"Bells, I'm telling you this as your best friend. It's my duty to ensure that you have absolutely all the information you need to choose correctly," Jake said firmly. "He's still manipulating you. He's done it this whole time by lying to you. He vandalized your truck! Why can't you just admit that he's controlling you?" He kept his voice hard, but inside he was waiting, knowing that would fire her up. Sure enough - -

Bella turned in front of him, eyes flaring, "Jake, you're wrong! He promised me he wasn't going to do that stuff anymore and he hasn't! Why can't you just let it go?"

Jake saw his opening, and took it, "Alright, Bella, if you're so sure, put up or shut up – let's bet on it." Bella bit her lip and asked, "Bet on it, how?"

Jake paused to think about it for a minute. His eyes sparkled as he looked down at her. He snapped his fingers, "I've got it! We'll test him. I'll have Sam contact the coven and give them an update about Victoria. Then you ask him if there's any new information. If he tells you, then you're right, and I'll shut up. But if not, then it's all an act and he's still treating you like a porcelain doll. "

Bella thought about this. She knew it wasn't really the honest thing to do, but it was pretty harmless. He would either tell her or not. And then she'd know. And she really did want to know. "OK," she said, "what are the terms?"

Jake grinned, "If I'm right, you spend an entire leech-free weekend with me, on the res." Bella smirked, "and if I win?" He asked her what she wanted. "I want you to wear a dress to the next bonfire. Pink. With _ruffles_." Jake's face twitched, but he stuck out his pinky, "Deal." She hooked his pinky with hers, "Deal. He's not an idiot, you know." Jake grunted in disagreement, but left it alone.

Two days after Jake texted her, she looked at Edward while driving. "Edward, has there been any new news about Victoria?" Edward's face pinched up, then smoothed, "Why would you ask that, Love?"

"Edward, it's me she's after. I want to be kept in the loop. Has there been any news? A vision? Anything?"

Edward's face was stone, "No, Love, Alice hasn't seen anything." Bella sighed, and looked out the window.

Friday afternoon, Bella parked at Jacob's house. He ran out smiling and grabbed her bags. Bella was on her cellphone, "Alice, he _lied._ **Again**. I _warned_ him. Now, I'm done. Tell the **idiot** to stay away from me, my bedroom window, and the treaty line." Jacob scooped her up and ran into the house, howling with joy, and Bella giggling over his shoulder.


	3. Unexpected Love

**Pairing:** Bella/Jacob

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Family/Love

**Word Count:** 500

**Prompt: picture - **a man lying on his back on the floor and a baby mouthing his face

**Prompt: phrase** \- "Is anything ever really what you expect it to be?"

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N** \- this one is sticky sweet

* * *

Unexpected Love

Bella was on the phone with her mother. They were playing catch-up since they hadn't talked much recently. Renee and Phil had just returned from spring training, and Bella had been really busy the last few months.

After hearing about her mother's activities, Bella was updating Renee with what had been going on in her own life.

"Mom, I really thought I was prepared for this life. I read all the books and I took all the classes. I have friends who've been through this already and we talked all the time about what was coming and how things would change. But honestly, I keep having these moments where I'm looking around and I'm trying to figure out how I got here," Bella sighed.

Renee chuckled and said, "Baby Girl, nothing can fully prepare you for this experience. This is the biggest, most life-changing thing anyone can go through. There is no book or class that can truly prepare you for everything that will happen from here forward."

Bella replied, "I guess. I mean, I knew there would be surprises. But this is a never-ending source of amazement. This is like nothing I could have imagined. "

Her mother chuckled and the conversation turned to other things. Before they hung up, Bella looked into the house through the sliding glass door. She smiled and laughed.

Renee asked what was funny, and Bella described what she was seeing. Her husband, all 6 foot 7 inches of him, was crawling around on the floor, playing with their son, Jonah, who was crawling after him, giggling madly. Jonah was trying to catch Jake's foot, and Jake kept pulling it away from him. Jonah, enjoying the game of chase, kept attacking, determined to catch his daddy. Jake was laughing, and pretended to get caught, rolling over onto his back. Jonah rushed over, his little diaper making that plastic rustling noise as he crawled quickly to his daddy's face. Jonah tried to climb Jake's head, so Jake blew razzberries on his belly. Jonah slid off, giggling because it tickled his tummy. Jonah clutched his daddy's big head to give him kisses (which, from a 6-month old, meant sloppy, wet, open-mouthed smooches), and Jake let him, grinning with his mouth closed against the slobbery love from his pup.

Bella sighed, and said, "See, this is what I was talking about, Mom. Right now, this moment, my heart is so full, I feel like it's going to explode. I just get so overwhelmed with it. I never expected to love someone so much and still feel like there's more love every day, every minute -" she stumbled, getting choked up.

Renee smiled, "Baby Girl, is anything ever really what you expect it to be? This isn't a problem, you know."

Bella suddenly needed to be inside, with her family. "I know. Thanks, Mom. I'll call you next week." Bella ended the call, and went inside, to roll on the floor with her husband and her baby.


	4. Feeling Lucky

**Title**: Feeling Lucky

**Pairing**: Jacob/Bella

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Word Count**: 500

**Prompt**: "Hotel California" by the Eagles

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

A/N - This flash fic prompted a full-blown story. You can read my story Vegas, Baby! if you want to know more about their trip and what else happened over the weekend. Find out if what happened in Vegas, stayed in Vegas. :-)

Thank you for reading!

* * *

Feeling Lucky

"Damn! Double Damn!" I muttered, cursing my bad luck and my cancelled flight. My friends were already in Vegas for MY birthday weekend while I'm stranded at LAX because my boss vetoed the vacation day I scheduled two months ago.

I was texting Angela about my flight delay, when a drop-dead gorgeous man walked up to me and introduced himself. "Hi, my name is Jacob Black. You were supposed to be on the flight to Vegas, right?" I nodded, and he kept going, "I really need to be in Vegas by morning and you looked pretty upset about the cancellation, too. I reserved a rental car and it's only a few hours drive from here. How about we share the ride?"

I looked him over quickly – he really was beautiful. He was tall, with dark hair, big brown eyes and the most perfect mouth I'd ever seen. Not to mention the drool-worthy body, and – holy crap, that's an 8-pack showing through his tight t-shirt. I cleared my throat and said, "Hi, I'm Bella. Uh, how much is the rental car?"

"Well, Bella," he winked, "have I got a deal for you. They won't rent us the car without a credit card, and I don't have one with me. I'll pay for the car, I have cash, but we'd have to use your credit card, if you have one."

I liked this idea. He'd have to give up his info at the rental counter and there would be a paper trail tying us together, so I didn't have to worry about becoming a missing person. "Yes! I have a card! Let's do it!" His smile broke out like the sun through the clouds, "Yes! Thank you so much! This is great!"

Before long, we were in a convertible on the 15, driving through the desert with the wind in our hair. I could smell the desert flowers perfuming the air. We got along easily, as if we'd known each other our whole lives.

Jacob told me he was the best man at a wedding; he had the rings, and the groom was panicking that Jacob wouldn't get there in time. Embry and Chrissi had been high school sweethearts and had brought a whole pack of their friends to celebrate the wedding weekend in Vegas.

When Jacob learned my Vegas weekend was for my birthday, he immediately suggested that he and his friends meet up with me and my friends at a club the next night. I figured if his friends looked anything like him, my friends would be thrilled! We exchanged numbers and agreed to get together the following evening.

It really felt like destiny, when we realized we were staying in the same hotel. I couldn't believe my good luck in meeting Jacob. He walked me to my room and when he kissed me, my panties flooded. He whispered, "Tomorrow night." I whispered into his ear; Jacob gulped, nodded, and followed me into my room, closing the door behind us.


	5. Silent Night

**Title: **Silent Night

**Genre:** Suspense

**Rating:** T

**Words:** 599 (written for FWAR Flashers - word limit = 600)

**Summary:** Waking up to a silent house, she can feel that something is wrong, but isn't sure exactly what it is…

****Prompt: ****SILENCE****

**Disclaimer:** This is an original work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form or by any means without the prior written permission of the author.

* * *

Silent Night

She woke up suddenly and froze, waiting. Unsure what woke her, she waited to hear the scream from a nightmare, a dog barking, or maybe the car alarm next door. Nothing.

She heard nothing, and knew that something was wrong.

Nervous, she got out of bed, sliding her feet into her slippers; she stood, hesitant and alert. She listened, still hearing nothing except her own accelerated breathing.

She opened her bedroom door, ears searching for any warning about what to expect. She moved slowly down the hall, quietly, her body tensing more with every step. Something was definitely wrong. With three children, two dogs and a cat, her home was _never_ silent.

She felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck standing up; nerves wound tight and ready to spring. Her eyes darted around, taking inventory, looking for any clues about whatever danger was present. Because, make no mistake, something was most definitely very, very wrong.

At the door with the stolen stop sign on it, the room that belonged to her teenage son, she opened it slowly, quietly, carefully peeking in, eyes squinting, trying to see into the darkened room, over the drum set, past the laundry piled on the chair, to the bed, where he should be sleeping. She exhaled, her eyes finding the body-lump beneath the blankets and a denim-clad leg hanging off the side. She pulled the door closed, softly, and continued quietly down the hall.

When she got to the door with teen magazine posters taped to it, the room her 'tween twin daughters occupied, she turned the knob and stepped into the room, gently. She had to walk all the way into the room, so she could view them in their beds. One body-lump with the pillow over her head and her feet sticking out of the blankets and one body-lump with her feet on the pillow but the blankets over her head, per usual.

She snuck back out, silently closing the door behind her; still on high alert, still not assured that anything was alright. She decided to do a complete house-check, and headed to the living room to inspect the patio sliding door. Locked, with the bar across the middle. She checked the front door; also locked and latched at the top. Trying to shake off the negative feelings, she went to the kitchen for water.

Flipping on the light, she grabbed a glass from the cupboard, and pushed it against the fridge-door dispenser. That's when her eyes caught the door to the garage, slightly open.

Setting the glass down, she went to the door. Pushing it gently, she peered into the garage. Her hand flew to her mouth, her gasp inaudible as her eyes widened, taking in the gruesome scene of her dogs, slaughtered, lying on the hood of her car.

It was then she saw the bloody footprints walking across the floor, her eyes following them towards the bedrooms, where her children were sleeping. Except, as her terror grew, she realized the body-lumps under the comforters had been silent and still. She hadn't turned on the lights. Her fear was a nuclear explosion in her heart, as she sprinted to the hallway, trying to inhale enough oxygen to scream. Dark red stains on the carpet suffused her with panic. As she reached the girls' room, a hand grabbed her from behind, clamping against her mouth and pulling her backwards into a rock-hard chest. Her eyes flooded with tears, finally understanding what the silence meant. She felt a sharpness pierce her throat, and then she knew nothing more.


	6. Holiday

**Title: **Holiday

**Pairing: **Jake/Bella (you can't be surprised by that)

**Genre:** Romance/Fluff

**Rating:** M

**Words:** 600

**Summary:** Bella needs a clean break, a sweet escape… and gets more than she expected.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt 11: **picture of a blue sky with white puffy clouds and the word ESCAPE - which made me think of the song "Pocketful of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield, and heavily influenced the mental imagery for this story

**A/N -** Written for FWAR Flashers, this is another prompt that I got carried away with. This is the short version. Another, much longer version is in progress. At this time, I think it's just going to be a monster one-shot, but it may develop into a short story. Not sure yet. The muse likes this one, and keeps kicking out ideas. Maybe you can let me know if there's interest in this one...

* * *

HOLIDAY

Bella slammed the phone down. _That's it! I've had enough!_

They had only been dating about six weeks, and it hadn't all been entirely exclusive; now this pompous ass acted like he owned her. She mentioned that she was planning a weekend trip to see her friend from college and Edward had told her no. As if she needed his permission! She had noticed some telltale signs of controlling behavior before, but he had never been so blatant with it. _This ends now_.

She was going to make a clean break – literally. After reservations were made and tickets purchased, she went to pack; she was leaving very early. Afterwards, she typed out a letter clearly stating that she was not his possession, her choices were her own, and as far as she was concerned, this relationship was over. She told him she was done, and she didn't want to see him again. Ever.

Dawn broke as she was securing her car in the airport's long-term parking. She was excited, ready for some sunshine, blue skies, and fresh air. _Take me away_, Bella thought as the plane lifted into the air. No one knew where she was headed. She didn't want _him_ to show up unexpectedly.

The plane landed in Cabos San Lucas and she took a cab to the resort. She got checked in, changed into her red bikini and headed to the pool. It was stunning – clear, blue water against a backdrop of lush green landscaping, pristine white walls of the resort, and the beautiful blue-green water of the ocean on the horizon. She ordered a fruity cocktail, and started putting sunscreen on herself. She was smiling, enjoying the heat of the sun baking into her skin.

Suddenly, a deep voice behind her said, "Can I help you put that on your back?" She spun around and had to consciously keep her mouth from dropping open. There stood the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was tall, with black hair, brown eyes, sinful-looking soft, red lips that split over the brightest, whitest smile. She wondered briefly if it looked so bright because his skin was the color of dark caramel. "I'd hate to see such beautiful skin get sunburned," he said, reaching for the tube of lotion.

"Um, sure, that would be great," she said, handing him the sunscreen, turning around again.

He introduced himself as Jacob Black. They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and swimming. He invited her to have dinner with him, and she couldn't think of a single reason to say no. When he walked her back to her room after they'd gone dancing that same night, she couldn't think of a reason not to kiss him when he leaned in, either.

They spent the rest of the week together. He took her snorkeling, horseback riding on the beach, and hiking in a nearby nature preserve. Thousands of butterflies surrounded them, as they made love in a secret spot, away from the trails and other visitors. They talked about everything under the sun, laughed easily together and then, at night, their bodies came together in unprecedented passion. Bella was having the best week of her life.

While she waited for the plane to take off, she held the little wooden trinket box that Jake had bought her. In it, she put some sand, smooth stones, and a flower he had picked and put in her hair. She smiled, knowing that she would always remember the perfection of her sweet escape.

Jacob brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles, "Ready, Honey?"


End file.
